


When He Pushes Away

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Consent, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl isn't good with words, so Glenn has to pay close attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Pushes Away

The motion was subtle enough that, if Glenn hadn't been paying attention, he wouldn't have noticed it. It was a push against his shoulder, not a hard one, but it made him stop. 

“Do you need to stop?” He asked, removing his hands from Daryl's hips. 

Daryl nodded. They'd been kissing, which led to touching, which led to the both of them half-undressed on the cellblock floor. Glenn sat up, and tugged his t-shirt down over his torso. Daryl began buttoning his shirt back up. 

“I'm sorry.” Glenn murmured, not sure what else to say. In his mind, he figured he'd done something wrong, touched Daryl in a way that made him feel something that wasn't so good. The older man shook his head.

“Naw, you ain't got nothin' to be sorry for.” He sighed, leaning up against the concrete wall and bringing his knees up so he could rest his arms on them. This wasn't the first time they'd fooled around. They'd been doing it for months now. But this kind of thing was bound to happen. One person not being up for it while the other one is. 

“Can I sit with you?” The younger man asked. 

Daryl motioned him to come closer, and Glenn sat next to him. The older man put one arm around his shoulders, bringing him close to he could kiss the top of his head before nuzzling him. 

“Thanks.” Daryl's voice was quiet. He wasn't good with words, Glenn knew that much. That's why he paid attention to his body language while they messed around. He could tell when Daryl was willing and when he wasn't. It was the difference between smiles, leaned-into touches, loving gazes, and faraway looks, stillness, and blank expressions.

“Don't worry about it.” The younger man held Daryl's hand, and slumped into the embrace, trying to get comfortable. On the cold concrete, it was a little difficult.


End file.
